


Mariluz's Pride

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariluz's Pride [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Lila bully Mariluz for her race, Rose and Marinette cheer her up. Inspired by Hispanic Heritage Month.





	1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings and everyone runned out of the school.

Mariluz was walking out of the school as she was humming a tune.

But Mariluz bumped into Lila.

Lila said "Hey! Watch where you're going you idiot!"

Mariluz said "I'm sorry Lila I didn't mean-"

But Lila shoved Mariluz

Everyone gasped

Lila mocked "Ooh look at me I'm Mariluz and my family moved to Paris from Mexico years ago!"

Lila laughed

Mariluz tried to fight Lila but Lila punched her in the face.

Lila started beating Mariluz

Everyone make a video of Lila hurting Mariluz.

Everyone walked away

Mariluz was now covered in bruises.

Lila said "Go back to Mexico you dumb freak"

Lila walked away laughing

Mariluz walked home and went upstairs to her room.

Mariluz cried to herself


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Mariluz was listening to sad music until she hears a knock.

She hears a voice "Mariluz it's us Rose and Marinette we just heard that you were injured by Lila and everyone makes a video"

Rose opens the door

Marinette walked to Mariluz

"Mariluz look what I made you a outfit"

Marinette pulled out a pink dress.

Rose turns off the radio.

Rose said "Mariluz your parents moved to Paris from Mexico they overcame the insults from rich people and drunkards it's okay to be Latina and we believe in you"

Mariluz smiles


End file.
